


His

by rabbitdisposal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, My First Fanfic, Size Kink, omg it's kinda bad but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitdisposal/pseuds/rabbitdisposal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Yamori decided not to torture Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goooood, this is my first fanfic ever, so my apologies if it's awful. Basically, Jason/Kaneki is love and I have no idea why no one else ships it.

Letting out a soft breath, Kaneki gingerly tested the ropes around his thighs and wrists, immediately flinching when his muscles voiced their protests.

Jason, or Yamori as Kaneki now knew, had been gone for a long while - the exact length being a mystery to Kaneki. He had been falling in and out of consciousness, not being able to rest comfortably with the ropes forcing his legs open. He softly moaned as he felt more of Yamori's cum dribbling out of him. Kaneki still felt the imprint of the huge cock inside him, yet he could not bring himself to be disgusted by his thoughts. The ghoul had changed him in many more ways than just appearance. The night had started with him screaming and struggling, then sobbing and whimpering and finally moaning and writhing under those huge muscles. He had finally broken when Yamori had whispered that his Ken-chan was now his slut wife.

Kaneki froze as he heard heavy footsteps making their way back into the room, willing himself to not let out a sob of fear. A large hand reached out and twisted through his hair, gently stroking it and then sliding down to thumb his cheek. Kaneki felt himself nuzzling into the touch. Yamori let out an amused snort, "Cute slut" he murmured smiling, "Did you miss my cock that much?". Kaneki whimpered in agreement, gently thrusting his hips.

"Your pussy is too greedy, Ken-chan~" said Yamori grinning while unzipping his pants. "Ple- Please Yamori, I need...". Yamori calmly slapped him hard across the face, still grinning, "My bitch-wife should not speak to his master in such a rude way". Taking a deep breath, Kaneki rephrased his request, "Please Husband, please fuck me, I need your cock, master" as tears began to dribble down his face.

"Shhh, wife. Yamori will make it better for you" Yamori whispered lovingly as he wiped away Kaneki's tears. Lining his cock with Kaneki's hole, he made a noise of approvment. "Did you keep your cunt open for me all this time? It's so loose, I could slide my arm in". Hearing Kaneki's whimper of fear, Yamori pressed a soft kiss to his wife's lips. "Don't be frightened, honey. That's for another day".

He gave Kaneki one last kiss and without warning, slammed his hips forward. Kaneki screamed with pleasure and began panting and writhing around his husband, desperate for more. He felt Yamori pull almost out and just as quickly slid back in, allowing Kaneki to feel his full length. Rocking his hips back and forth, he moaned out half formed sentences, "Yes, yes... Harder, faster... Please fuck me, fuck my dirty pussy with your big cock... Yours Yamori, always yours... Love you, love you".

Yamori spread a manic grin across his face as he saw his pretty Kaneki finally breaking. He had unleashed the ghoul inside his sweetheart, he had moulded him into Yamori's perfect wife. Gripping his hands around Kaneki's thighs and spreading then even further, he began to slam into him, relishing his screams. 

As Yamori's cock abused his hole even further, Kaneki arched his back and came with a final scream and spurted his release over his body, his hole tightening around Yamori's length.

Growling, Yamori savagely bit into Kaneki's neck as he filled his wife with his come. Slowly pulling out, he stroked Kaneki's cheek, "Who are you, Kaneki?". 

With a faint, tired smile, Kaneki replied, "Your wife".


End file.
